


(A stupid drabble) He didn't like it anyway

by Spoooky



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: How Do I Tag, Sad, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooky/pseuds/Spoooky
Summary: I have no fucking idea why I wrote this. I like seeing mute elf boy (tm) in pain.





	(A stupid drabble) He didn't like it anyway

It had been a few weeks since Link, along with the help of the princess, had defeated Calamity Ganon. Nothing had changed much afterwards, besides the monsters disappearing and the lack of interesting things to do around Hyrule. It was just okay with him though, he hated fighting monsters anyway.

The princess, Zelda, was back and all was well with her. He could feel that things were definitely different between them. He didn't really know what their relationship was before that, he hadn't bothered to get any memories back aside from one so he could get his tunic back, but he could tell that things would never be the same. Though that was fine with him, he didn't like her too much anyway. 

Today she just so happened to be visiting Zora's domain, a place he tended to avoid due to the moist, somewhat sticky air. He was still her appointed knight, much to his dismay, and was asked to accompany her. He did, without a complaint, because that what good knight's did. 

Once they has arrived in the domain, Link was asked to go off somewhere, apparently not being allowed to hear the conversation she was going to have with King Dorephan. He didn't care in all honesty because he liked being dragged places unnecessarily anyway.

Link still possessed the Sheikah Slate and decided to visit somewhere else to pass the time. He decided on Hateno village, for one reason or another. Once there, he decided to go somewhere he'd never been before, that oddly familiar house across a wooden bridge. He'd always felt connected to the house but in the same way, he'd felt that something...bad happened in the house. 

The men he'd always seen working on the house had ceased work for a while in celebration of Ganon's defeat. That made all the easier to get into the house. 

Link looked into house, it didn't have a door so it was easy, and took a step back. He had this feeling that something dangerous waited beyond the doorframe even though he knew the house had been abandoned for a very long time now. Despite his gut telling him to run away he continued forward. It was just a house. 

With every step he took his stomach did a flop and by the time reached the door frame he felt like throwing up. Being the stubborn person he was he walked into the house. It was just a house, just a house. 

He looked towards the direction of where the kitchen would go and his heart dropped. Nothing was there but he was starting to remember some of the things that happened in this house. 

His old house.

He was dragged back into his house screaming and clawing at the ground in an attempt to resist. It was fruitless, he wouldn't be able to overpower someone this much bigger than him. Once inside the house he was slammed directly into a counter, his head and his heart pounding at an incredible speed. 

His nose started to trickle blood. He didn't look up. He knew better. He was pulled up roughly to meet the eyes of his attacker, the man who he hesitated to call his father, who had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He hated it almost as much as he hated himself. 

"Now listen here, boy," his father said in a low, growly voice he'd long been acusstomed to, "Run again and I'll be sure you won't leave again." 

"Leave me alone." He wanted this to stop, it has to stop. He'd die if he stayed here any longer. 

"What did you say, boy?" He said with growing agrivation in his voice.

"I said, Leave. Me. Alone!" He tried his best to pull away, scratching and clawing at his father in a desperate attempt to get away. 

Once again he was thrown to the floor, this time a lot more forcefully. He groaned and tried to get up but this action was halted by his father's foot on his chest. All he could do was look at him. 

A look of disgust is all he got in response to his retaliation and he understood the look well. He stayed silent and turned his head away. He felt the the pressure lift from off of his chest. He closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

Link snapped out of his daze with a gasp, holding on tightly to his shirt. Without another thought he left the house. Meeting back up with the princess without saying anything about what he'd just remembered.


End file.
